Medical pendant system is indispensable medical equipment used in operating rooms, intensive care units and the like in modern hospitals. A medical pendant lifting system is an important part of a medical pendant.
The existing medical pendant lifting systems mainly have the defects of being inconvenient in wiring and pipe arrangement and having an insufficient lifting height.